


Surviving Science

by VixKitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU/Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Experimentation, Human trafficing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor ships not listed, Murder, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Severe Depression, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Torture, Slavery, filthy language, major torture, modern-day AU, other characters not listed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixKitsune/pseuds/VixKitsune
Summary: Itachi loves his family more than life itself, honest he really does, but all he wanted was some time with his friends. It was the one time Itachi put himself first. But that's where things went wrong. It should have never happened. They were supposed to have been safe. It was only a short walk. They should have been safe. That night, the only time Itachi said no to his family, he lost the ones he loved most of all--his brothers. And make no mistake; he will do anything to get them back.!!!WARNING: VEEERY SLOW UPDATES!!!





	Surviving Science

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any form or fashion; if I did, I'd be rich, not struggling to pay for medical bills and for full-time college with only a single part-time job. 
> 
> I am not the best at writing, but it is a source of great passion and joy for me. I typically write however the story flows best. I will try to update regularly but I am a full-time college student. I'm having some serious neck and back problems that leave me in agony and I can't move, and worse the doctors don't know the cause. I also have depression, which can have my muse wilting in a heartbeat. I would appreciate a little leeway due to this being my first posted fanfic. If anyone would like to be my beta, just let me know. It would be really helpful. Warning: I have only vague ideas of where this story is headed.

### Chapter 1: The Vanishing Act

#### Summary: Tragedy strikes the Uchicha family, and Itachi thinks that the next person who "sympathizes" should shrivel up and die. 

_Itachi's P.O.V._

_May 15, X216_

_I stare silently at the silver metal table. The room was dull and bare and gloomy in the too-bright florescent light. The harsh light danced off of the mirror that was surly a one-way-window into the room. My entire body was trembling so badly I wondered if I was having a seizure, in shock, or just plain upset. 'How could this happen? It shouldn't have happened!' .My thoughts were swirling about as chaotically as a hurricane. I squeezed my eyes closed and clenched my fists as each thought pierced a _ _hole in my soul. 'It's all my fault! I should have been there. It's my fault they are gone!'_

_"How could this be your fault, young man?"_

_I open my eyes to see Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Chief of the Konoha Police Department, or KPD, and, at age 63, the oldest cop on the force, sitting across the table from me. "What?", I aksed, bewildered by the sudden question and at the fact that I never heard the door open. 'How did anyone hear me? Did I say it out loud?' "You said this was all your fault. How could you be to blame for this situation?", the grey-haired man questioned with a frown. 'I guess I did.' "Because this wouldn't have happened if I was there! They should have been safe! I could have done something if was there! If I had been there-!"_

_"Then your parents would have lost all of their children! Would you really put them through that?", the seasoned cop chastised. I flinch from the harshness of his voice. "But, surly I could have done something. At least, if I was there, I could be wherever they are now and protect them somehow. I could have protected them...couldn't I?", I pleaded softly. <strike></strike>"You are a 15-year-old high school student, Itachi. There is not much you could have done against an experienced group of kidnappers and trained mercenaries and the most powerful criminal overlord in Fire Country. They hardly left any evidence behind. Had you not called, we wouldn't have any evidence at all.", the old Chief said gently._

_I sat there with my eyes closed tightly; my whole body was shaking from the effort to not cry. A noise made me open my eyes. He slid over a glass of water I hadn't noticed was there. "Here, drink this. You might feel better." I took the glass with shaking hands and sputtered as the liquid in the glass was, most certainly,** not** water. I glanced up at the Chief with a raised eyebrow. "A little spirit to steady the nerves won't hurt anyone. Just don't tell your mother.", he replied nonchalantly. "Now, tell me the events that led up to the attack in as much detail as you can remember, starting with the beginning of the day." I clutched the half-empty glass tight, then set it on the table. I took a deep and shuddering breath and began the tale._

** _~~~~*FLASHBACK*~~~~_**

** _Knock Knock_ **

** _"Itachi dear~ Wake up!", Mother called through my closed bedroom door. I groan, but get up without protest. "I'm up, Mother.", I sighed. "Good, breakfast will be ready in ten minuets; please go wake your brothers.", she asked. "Yes, Mother.", I answered, yawning. I quickly dressed in my white button up shirt, black blazer, red tie, and black slacks and shoes. I left my bedroom and bypassed the door next to mine leading into the hall bathroom, instead, heading to the next bedroom which belongs to my 9-year-old brother, Sasuke. I gave a soft knock and called my brother quietly. "Sasuke." "I'm awake, Aniki.", he sleepily replied. "Good, get ready. I will walk the three of you to school after breakfast.", I said with another yawn. "Alright, Aniki.", Sasuke said softly._ **

** _I left my brother to get ready and went down the hall and around the corner to the large bedroom my two youngest brothers shared. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Izuna, my 7-year-old brother, fully dressed in his red second year vest, white shirt, and black shorts. "Yes, Onii-san?", Izuna looked up at his eldest brother questionably. "Are you both dressed?", I asked, though already knowing that Naruto, my 6-year-old adopted brother, was most likely still asleep. "No, Naru is still in bed. I was just about to get him up.", Izuna stated, walking over to Naruto's bed and pulled the covers off. Naruto groaned and rolled onto the floor. "Very well then. I will walk the three of you to school after breakfast so please get Naru-chan ready.", I asked. "Of course, Onii-san."_ **

_ **I closed the door and walked back down the hall, pass my bedroom and to the stairs. I chuckled as I could hear Naru-chan trying to get Izuna to let him go back to sleep. Once downstairs and in the dining room, I noticed Mother still setting the table. It looked like a buffet! Of course, that isn't anything new. All of our close family friends live just next door and often come over for breakfast and dinner. This is one such occurrence. Uchiha Madara, my uncle and also the oldest in the family, is sitting at the head of the table with my father, Fugaku, on his left. On his right are his friends and police partners, Senju Hashirama, and Tobirama. Their niece, Senju Tsunade, who works at Konoha Hospital, sits beside Tobirama. Beside my Father is a place for my Mother, Mikoto, and I sit beside her. Then Sasuke, dressed in his black fourth vest, dark blue shirt, and black shorts, sits beside me. Izuna sits at the opposite end from Uncle, and finally Naruto, dressed in his light blue first year vest and distinctive bright orange shirt, with is blue crystal necklace he got from his mother's will, sits beside Tsunade. ** _

_**Breakfast is a rush of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, fruit, pastries, milk, juice, and cereal. It was lively, with everything flying everywhere. "Naruto, dear, please don't eat with your hands.", Mother gently chastised. "Izuna, please stop picking at your sausage; I assure you it is well cooked, and Sasuke, save some fruit for the rest of us.", she said exasperated. I get up and take my plate to the sink. "Naruto, Sasuke, Izuna. It's time for school now. Don't forget your bags.", I told the trio. "Hai, Aniki.", two of the three replied. Sasuke grabbed his black one while Izuna and Naruto grabbed the blue and orange ones respectively. "Ita-nii, I'm sleepy." ,Naruto whined, rubbing his eyes. "Come on, Naruto, you're just trying to stay home.", Sasuke said. Izuna grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Bye Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!", he yelled over his shoulder. "Have a nice day at school!", Mikoto yelled back. "Oh! Itachi! You'll walk them home after school, right? I've got to start dinner a little early so I won't be able to pick them up, and you know everyone else will be working.", she quickly asked. "Yes, Mother, I will walk them home. Perhaps, they could walk themselves if they wouldn't wander into stores so much. I will let you know if something comes up, though.", I answered with a sigh. **_

_ **Soon they were out the door and walking down the street to their school, Konoha Academy. They were among the few other students who happened to live within 3-5 blocks from the school, so the walk was only 30 minutes at the most. Once they reached the Academy gates, Itachi made sure to tell them the plans for the afternoon. "I will come pick you three up after school, alright? Be sure to stay out of trouble. Naruto." Itachi stared pointedly at the youngest of his family only to see him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yes, Ita-nii.", he grumbled. Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the elementary courtyard on the left. "Naruto! Izuna!", a girl with pale blond hair shouts an runs up to them. Behind her are three more girls and six boys. ** _

_ **"Ino! How ya doin'?", Naruto asks with a smile. "We're all good. Come on, lets go play before the bell.", she said, her arms waiving about. "Hey Naruto, last one to the courtyard statue has cleaning duty!", Kiba, a boy with wild brown and red markings on his face, said with a childish smirk and took off running. "Hey, that's cheating, Kiba!", Naruto shouted and quickly ran after Kiba. The other children watched them as they ran and purposely tripped each other. "Boys are so silly!", Ino said, rolling her pale blue eyes. Sakura, a rather tall, for a 6-year-old, girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, agreed with her along with Hinata, a short girl with pale lavender eyes and indigo hair. The two girls followed her after the rowdy boys. Shino, a tall, quiet boy with brown hair and black shades, calmly stated, "A good day to you Itachi-san, Izuna-san.", and walked into the courtyard. Choji, a large boy with perpetually red cheeks, munched on a bag of chips and said a polite greeting, and left with Shikamaru, a lazy raven-haired boy, following after. ** _

_ **The other two boys and remaining girl stayed at the gate a little longer. Lee, certainly an eccentric one, shouted at the top of his lungs, uncaring of the annoyed stares from other students: "COME MY DELIGHTFUL FRIEND, IZUNA, AND JOIN US ON OUR YOUTHFUL QUEST FOR KNOWLEDGE IN OUR DELIGHTFUL CLASSES, SO WE CAN BE AS SMART AS YOUTHFULLY POSSIBLE!!!" "Shut up, Lee! No one wants to hear that so early in the morning!", Tenten, a brunette with two buns in her hair, shouted and bonked him on the head. Neji, the last boy with long brown hair and the same pale lavender eyes as Hinata, since they are cousins, scoffed and turned to Izuna. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking Izuna if he wanted to follow. Izuna answered just as silently and they were both off to the second-year building.** _

_ ** "Sasuke-kun!!", a loud red-headed female shouted and latched onto Sasuke's arm. He gave a very annoyed growl and shook his arm free. She pouted but didn't protest. "Karin, wait up you stupid bitch!, a white-haired male shouted after her. "Sogetsu, watch your language around smaller children.", this time a boy with spiky orange hair said as he slapped the back of Sogetsu's head. "Mind your own busines, Jugo! They're only a couple of years younger than us at the most so what's it matter to you?", he yelled back. "Hey, Sasuke, come on already. It took nearly all of our dodging skills to keep your fangirl fro running us over.", Sogetsu complained. "I'm coming, Sogetsu. Let's head inside before the bell rings.", Sasuke said, massaging his eyes. 'I hope my brothers can stay so innocent forever.' I sighed as I watched them play. "Naruto, Sasuke, Izuna! If something comes up, I will call, ok?", I say. "Ok, Ita-nii! Bye!, Naruto yelled as the school bell rang. He quickly ran down to the first year's elementary building towards his friends. "Bye, Onii-san.", Izuna called as he walked slowly yo the second year's elementary building. "Aniki.", Sasuke calmly waved over his shoulder, quickly walking with his group to the fourth year's elementary building to avoid the annoying fangirls that always follow him.** _

_ **~~~** ~~~** _

_"So nothing was out of the ordinary? ", Chief Sarutobi asked. "No, everything was normal. I went to my classes, did my schoolwork, helped the teachers; I even got called to catch Naruto after he had pulled another prank. There was nothing to indicate that something like this could happen.", I sigh wearily; my eyes dimming as my mood plummeted into the beginnings of depression. "Did anything else happen during or after school?", the Chief frowned as he witnessed my abrupt change from grief and confusion, to resignation and depression. My eyes refocused on him at his question. "Not anything much. Only Naruto telling me of his morning class as I was returning him to his teachers. "Oh? And what did he say?",the elderly man cast a relieved glance at the "mirror" as I focused on the mindless questions. "Well...", and so I begin again._

** _~~~~**~~~~_**

** _Naruto's P.O.V._ **

_ **"Kiba, you're so mean! Give it back!", I demanded the taller boy. "Give me back my necklace!" Kiba held the necklace above his head; far higher than I could reach. "Come get it.", he laughed while waiving the necklace above me. "Kiba!" I jumped up to try to retrieve the necklace but I ended up tripping on a nearby chair and crashed into the floor. "OOMPH!!" Just then, the sliding door to the classroom opened to reveal the teacher, Umino Iruka. "What is going on in here? Who is making all this ruckus?", the scar-faced man questioned with a frown. "Kiba took my necklace and won't give it back!", I said, pouting. The teacher gave a look of disappointment to Kiba and said,"Kiba, give Naruto his necaklace." Kiba shuffled over and grumbled a quick "sorry" to the still-pouting Naruto before handing him the necklace. "Now, all of you to your seats. We have a test on history today.", Iruka-sensei said as he began passing out papers." "AAAWW!!", the class groaned, with several students banging their heads on the desks. "Now hush, if you focus and finish in a timely manner, I might take you outside to watch the fourth years practice sports. I know most of you would rather be outside on a nice day like today." The class immediately went to work on the test and the last person finished within an hour. They still had another hour and a half before lunch.**_

_ **"Alright everyone, follow me to the fourth years' practice field.", Iruka-sensei said as soon as the tests were put in a desk drawer to be graded later. The young students quickly followed their teacher to the practice field and gazed in amazement as the older kids practiced futbol*, one of the more popular sports in the Academy.Then, I spotted my older brother, Sasuke, among the older students. "Sasu-nii!", I shouted. He saw me and gave a small smirk befor walking over with some of the other players. "Naru, what are you doing here? Skipping class again, are we?", he teasingly questioned. "Nii-san! I'm not skipping! My teacher is just over there talking with your teacher!", I pouted. Indeed, Iruka was conversing with the fourth years' gym teacher and Futbol coach, Maito Gai. Sasuke chuckled. "Do you want me to teach you and your classmates how to play Futbol? That's only if our teachers don't mind.", he said whilst looking at the two teachers. "As long as no one gets seriously hurt, it's fine with me.", Iruka-sensei said. "I'm all for scouting potential players as early as possible.", Gai-sensei says.** _

_ **Everyone was so excited! Konoha Academy is known for having the best sports teams in the high school division; able to compete world wide and only bested by Konoha University. The Academy's middle school division is not far behind and the second elementary division is quickly rising up the ranks. The first year elementary division does not compete as it teaches beginners the basics of whatever sport they are learning and which position they would fit the best. They played and practiced until the lunch bell rang and everyone was dismissed. ** _

_ **~~~~**~~~~** _

_"Did he or your other brothers mention anything else that could have concerned you?", Chief Sarutobi inquired. "No. It wasn't until after school that we had any idea that something would go wrong.", I said, my voice barely above a whisper. _

** _~~~~**~~~~_ **

** _After school. Izuna's P.O.V._ **

_ **I was sitting on the old wooden tree swing in the corner of the courtyard, skillfully drawing the cherry blossom petals as they danced in the wind and fell into the fountain, when the peaceful silence was broken. Most of the other children have been picked up already so that leaves two options to pick from. Either Sasuke had returned from Futbol practice or Naruto had escaped from detention again. Seeing as there were still twenty minutes before practice ended, I guessed the latter. I was proved correct when a bright blue and orange blur was seen exiting from the first year's elementary building. I calmly pack away my sketchbook and pencils and stood to greet to approaching figure. "Hello, Naru. It's not quite time to go home yet. You didn't sneak away from Iruka-sensei again, did you?" "Izuna~," he whined, "Just because I'm out here don't mean I skipped detention. Iruka-sensei let me go early because he had to leave." "Does not.", Izuna corrected. "What?", Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "The correct grammar is "Just because I'm out here does not mean I skipped." ", Izuna explained. "Whatever.", Naruto shrugged. He moved to sit on the grass by the swing, absently plucking the grass. I sat back down on the swing and pulled out my unfinished sketch. **_

_ **Naruto perked up a bit when he saw my sketchbook. "What are you drawing?", he asked as he peered over my shoulder. "I'm drawing the courtyard. I've finished the fountain with the cherry blossom petals blowing in the wind. I have to finish the buildings and such." , I said as I shaded in the last of a tree's shadow on the fountain. Naruto juts out his lips in a pout. "I wish I was good at something like you and Sasuke are." I look at him and sigh softly. "You just haven't found your hobby yet. Don't rush it, it will come to you soon enough.", I gently soothed his mild jealously. Naruto lays back down, eyes closed, and continues plucking blades of grass. "I'm boorred." , he draws out. "I wanna go home." "We have to wait on Sasuke. Practice is almost done, and then we can all go home.", I said. "But I wanna go now!", Naruto pouted. "Do you really want to leave me here that bad, Naruto?", a voice said directly above Naruto. He jumped and yelped in fright. "Sasuke~ Don't scare mt like that!", Naruto whined as Sasuke smiled smugly.** _

_ **Just then, Sasuke's phone rang. "Aniki?", he answered. "Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry, guys, but I don't think I can walk you all home. The school dance is tonight, because it will storm badly next week. I'm staying to help set up and then for the dance itself. I won't be home till late.", Itachi said. Sasuke started, "But Aniki-!" "I've already called Mother and let her know y'all will walk home alone. She is expecting you quickly. Don't worry, its not like anything will happen. But Sasuke, you're in charge since you're the oldest. Be safe, and don't stray from the street." Itachi ended the call after that. "What did Aniki say?", I asked. "Apparently, he's staying for some school dance and told us to walk home alone.", Sasuke growled. "What? But I thought that we weren't supposed to walk by ourselves?", Naruto said confused. "Well, it seems like we should head home. Mother is expecting us.", Sasuke sighed. They walk out of the school gates and disappeared down the road.** _

_ **~~~~**~~~~** _

_ _ _"So when did you that the boys were in trouble?", the Chief glanced at me. "Mother had called after fourty-five minuets and said that they had not made it home yet. She was making sure I had told them to go home.", I said with my refilled glass of Vodka clenched tightly. "Why was it that she couldn't come get the boys again?", he asked. "She had already started dinner when I informed her that I was unavailable at the time and they have wondered the neighbor hood safely before, so she was alright to let them walk home alone as long as they didn't wander into any of the shops.", I replied. "Was there not anyone else who could pick them up.", he asked as he wrote something on his notepad. "Not with my Father, Uncle, and their friends working here at the station, and Tsunade still had another two hours on her hospital shift." I put the cup on the tale and rub my head. It was aching something terrible. _

_"What happened after your Mother called?", again another question. "I called Sasuke." I rubbed my eyes. "Did he answer?", he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, though he had apparently not answered Mother when she called him.", I grumbled. "What did he say?", the Chief's questions were getting more and more annoying. "He told me that something had happened, that they were being chased and followed and he was scared; his voice was shaking, and-" "Calm down, there is no need to rush anything. Don't want to miss any important details, now do we?" I tool a deep breath and rubbed my stinging eyes. "Did he describe what happened?", his voice lowered slightly, much to my appreciation. "Yeah, he said..."_

_ **~~~~**~~~~**  
_

_ **Sasuke's P.O.V.** _

_ **"I think we should really head home now, Nii-san.", Izuna says as they exit from a toy store. They didn't even buy anything; they just went in to look." "It's getting dark. We must have stayed inside the store longer than I thought. There is also that funny van that's been behind us for a while.", Izuna pointed out in an unsettled voice. There was indeed a funny looking grey van with the lights off. I frowned. "Come on, lets hurry home.", I say. They were barely two blocks away from home when anohter van pulled out from an alley and stopped in the middle of the road. The boys stopped walking. They glanced from the one in front of them to the van behind them and back. ** _

_ **"Sasu-nii...this is scaring me."Naruto was standing extremely close, practly glued to Sasuke's and Izuna's sides. Then the van behind them turned on its lights, startling the boys into dropping their bags which had been held loosely over one shoulder. "Come on! Run!", I yelled as I grabbed Izuna's and Naruto's hands and took off towards a nearby alley. They heard the vans following the, coming ever closer. They saw a gate to a graveyard slightly open. They ran in and closed and locked it behind them. The sound of the vans was gone, but there were footsteps coming. "Sasu-nii..."Naruto was nearly crying. "I wanna go home. I want mommy." Naruto sniffled into Izuna's shirt. "I know, Naru. We need to go now. We're almost there, I think." , Izuna patted his younger brother's back. Just then, they heard the locked gate being fiddled with. "Hide!", Sasuke whispered. The boys ran behind one of the larger gravestones. "I know I saw those brats run this way. I just know it.", an unknown gruff, male voice said. "Yeah, I just wanna strangle the stupid brats for running!" , another less deep male voice shouted in fury. "Calm down, I'm sure the little shits are just hiding." ** _

_ **Then Sasuke's phone let out a loud ringing at the most inopportune time. It was their Mother. "Turn it off!!", Izuna harshly said as Sasuke fumbled with it, trying to silenced the damm thing. He finally turned it off but it was too late; the me had heard it. "Over there!!" The first gruff mad said. The me started to come closer to their hiding spot. "RUN!!", Sasuke shouted. The three ran hard and fast past the countless gravestones and into the woods. The men were right behnd them, though it sounded as if there were more than just two. Naruto tripped and saw a little burrow that was just big enough to fit the three of them if they crouched close together. "Look Sasu-nii, Izu-nii! We can hide there!" They quickly ran to the burrow and crawled in as far as they would go. ** _

_ **Sasuke's phone rang again, this time it being their elder brother. He quickly answered it to avoid it making more noise than necessary. "Aniki!", he said quietly. "Sasuke! Where are you? Why are you three not home yet?", Itachi demanded. "Aniki, something happened!", he whispered. "What do you mean something happened? Explain!" "We were walking down the street just like usual, when we noticed a grey van following us.", Sasuke started. "What!?", Itachi yelled. "Wait, there's more! We kept walking, just a little faster, when another van pulled out from an alley and blocked the road. We would've had to get too close for comfort to pass it. Then the one behind us turned on its lights and we ran towards the nearby graveyard. We hide behind a gravestone. and heard two me talking about looking for us. The mom called and I couldn't get it off fast enough. We had to run into the woods and thats where we are now. Hiding in a burrow in the woods.", I said in a shaking, out-of-breath voice. ** _

_ **Itachi was breathing heavily through the phone. "...Izuna and Naruto are still with you, right?", he finally asked. "Yes.", I said quietly. SNAP!!! I froze as did the other boys. Izuna put his hand over Naruto's mouth to keep him quiet as he was crying. "Sasuke? Are you alright? What's happining?", Itachi worried. "I-I think they are close by.", I whispered in a quivering voice. "Look, stay calm, and don't make any noise. Keep the call going. I'm calling the police and they can listen in, okay?", Itachi said in a reassuring voice. "O-Okay..", I whispered back. I could hear Itachi talking to the police on the other line. ** _

_ **"Sasuke, are you still there?", Itachi asked. "Yes", I whispered. "Are there anymore people around you, son?", an officer, though not anyone he knew, asked. "I-I don't know. I'm too scared to go out.", I said. "Alright kiddo, I need you to be brave and what's around you. Can you describe something so we can find where you and your brothers are? Can you do that for me?", the man asked like he was speaking to who spoke a foreign language. "Y-Yes, sir.", I swallowed and felt my throat tighten. I slowly and carefully stuck my head out of the burrow. "T-There a..a small stream and..and what looks like a beaver dam and I think I can see a small farm house in the distance, just down a steep hill. I-I don't know how far it is.", I said as I looked around. "That's very good. Do you think you and your brothers could run to that farmhouse? We are sending our forces out but it would be helpful if you could get somewhere remotely safe. Preferably with people.", the officer sounded relieved. ** _

_ **"I-I don't know. It looks really far and I don't know if those people are still there!", I say, my voice raised nearly a whole octave in my panicked state. "Well canyou try for me? Please?", the officer nearly begged. "We...We can try.", I quietly said. "That's all I'm asking." "Ok." I breathed deeply and looked at Izuna and Naruto. "Ok, Izuna take my hand, Nartuo take Izuna's. We'll run on three.", I said. "One.", I start. "Two", Izuna follows, grasping me and Naruto tightly." "Three!", Naruto shouts. The boys leapt from their little burrow and ran as fast as they could.** _

_ **It was doomed from the start. As soon as they had come out of hiding, they saw the men were waiting with various weapons. "GET THEM!!", a man, most likely the leader, shouted in a raspy voice. They tried to run through an opening but the men were faster. One man with black hair and a stubbly face hit Izuna in the chest with the handle of his gun. "Aah!", he cried out and fell to the forest floor. "Sasu-nii!!", Naruto reached out for me as he tripped over Izuna with me tumbling after. We were pulled apart and held in the hands of the rough-handed men. "Sasuke!!", they heard from the phone I had managed to hold onto somehow. "Let go! Let us go!", I growled, struggling fiercely. Izuna was quickly recovering from the hit and was also fighting against his captor. Naruto was hanging limp from yet another man's hands, crying loudly, a gun pressen against his temple. ** _

_ **The man holding me put one hand around both my wrists, dangling me in the air, and pried the phone from my grasp with his other hand and handed it to his boss. "Well, well, well. I assume that you are from the Uchiha family, correct?", the man's raspy, snake-like voice sent shivers through the spines of everyone who heard it. "...Yes, I am Uchiha Itachi.", he said hesitantly. "You have some very adorable little brothers, especially the little blonde one. Is he an Uchiha or adopted? Regardless, you don't see many boys with his coloring. Yum!", the man smacked his lips as he said that. ** _

_ **"Don't you dare touch a single hair on any of their heads, you sick freak!!", Itachi snarled. "Oh, what a mean thing to say.", he said in a mocking tone. He walked over to where Naruto was being held. "I think someone needs to be punished." He gently carresed Naruto small cheek. "But seeing as you're not here..", he smiled wickedly, "The little blonde will do." "NO!", Itachi yelled through the phone. "Don't you dare hurt him!", I yelled. "NO, Not Naru!!", Izuna cried. The man pulled out a syringe from a nearby briefcase with a bluish-purple liquid inside it. Naruto struggled and whimpered, trying to avoid the nasty-looking needle. The man put the syringe to Naruto's arm and plunged it into his flesh, emptying it swiftly. ** _

_ **Naruto gave a bone-chilling scream. He was seizing from the effects of whatever that drug was. It lasted about ten minutes and then he slumped unconscious. 'Where are the police?!', I silently wondered. Izuna and I just watched helplessly as our baby brother was tortured. "Well, now that that's over, I believe it's time to say goodbye.", he said amused. He took the phone from his ear, put it on speaker, and held it out. "Say farewell to your big brother. You will never see him again!", he laughed as the boys were being manhandled in the vans. "ONII-SAN!!", Izuna screamed, completely terrified. "ANIKI!!", I yelled, desperatly trying get free. My heart was beating out of my chest and my head was pounding. Then, the leader dropped the phone and purposefully stomped on it, thus ending the call. ** _

_ **~~~~*Flashback End*~~~~** _

_My eyes were glazed and my hands were shaking. I dropped the glass of Vodka and it shattered on the floor. That's kind of what I felt like right now. Shattered. "I believe that lines up with our recordings.", Chief Sarutobi's voice barely registered in my numb state. "I understand why you thought this was you fault, but listen to me now. There is nothing you could have changed just by being there. It would have turned out the same regardless.", he said sternly. His words faded in and out and passed over my head as if they were for someone else. "My brothers! My precious baby brothers!!", I cried out, not paying any attention to the Chief's worried face or the sound of the door opening. Tears swelled in the corners of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I faintly heard Chief Sarutobi say, "I believe we have enough information. Thank you for your cooperation an know we will do everything we can to find your brothers." "That might not be enough.", I whisper as my Mother escorts me from the room. _

** _~~~~**~~~~_ **

"Itachi!", a stern voice calls out from behind me. I turned to look at Chief Sarutobi's frowning face. "What is it Sarutobi-sama?", I asked, nonchalantly. "You've watched that video a thousand thime since you became a cop three years ago. If you haven't found anymore information by now, then you're not going to.", the old Chief said. "But I have to try to find them! I can't just give up when I know they are still out there!" I knocked over my chair as I stood up. The Chief held up a hand for me to wait. "Calm down. I'm not telling you to give up, but it has been eight years since then, Itachi. There's no way to know if they are still in Japan or, I hate to say this, or if they are even still alive.", the old man gently lays his hand on my shoulder. 

"Isn't there some way we can open the case back up? Beyond me just looking over the old evidence, what little there is?", I plead. "You know the rules.", the Chief said. "Without new evidence or something to tie into it, we can't open a closed case." "I understand." I slumped over in defeat. The Chief looked at me and sighed. "Go home, Itachi." "Sir?" I looked up, bewildered. "Go. Home. Take the rest of the day off.", the Chief ordered. "But-", I attempted to argue. "No, that is an order, Itachi. I was not asking for your opinion. You are distracted and full of grief. You need to be home resting." "Very well, Chief. I need to be going then.", I make my way past and leave the station.

~~~~**~~~~

"Itachi! There you are!", Shisui shouted as he ran over to the swing I was sitting on. "I've been looking all over the place for you. I ignored him. He sat down on the grass beside me. We sat quietly for a few minuets before Shisui began to talk. "I didn't see you at work today.", Shisui said calmly. I stared blankly at the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind and clutch the unfinished sketch of the courtyard closer to me. The only things drawn and colored were the cherry blossoms and the fountain. "Mikoto-san was worried about you. She called me, you know?", Shisui sighed at my reaction, or lack there of. Again, I ignored him. Shisui sighed again.

"Let me guess, you got chased off by Sarutobi-Sama, didn't you?" For watching that video?" He held a dandelion to his lips as he said this. This time I glared at him. "HA! I'm right, aren't I?", he smirked. "How did you find me?", I finally asked. "Not that hard. You always come here on this day. Have since you starting watching that video. Have every year on the anniversary of their kidnapping. Especially easy to figure out when both of those causes happen at the same time every year." He showed me the date on the newspaper: May 16, X224. "Don't give up, Itachi. One of these days, I promise, we will find them. Just don't give up.", Shisui comforts me as I slide off the swing onto the ground. "Never!", I whisper harshly. "I will never give up!" "Come, Itachi. Lets get you home now.", Shisui says as he helped me to my feet. We walked out the school gates, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Futbol is the European name for the sport the US calls Soccer. I don't know how the game actually works cause I've never played before nor do I know anyone who can teach or explain it. So no actual games will be described.
> 
> I don't know how real interviews go in a police station. I just went with whatever flowed best. I already have the second chapter partially written, and the third planned out, so hopefully it won't be three years before I update again.


End file.
